fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last War/Issue 9
"How close are we?" Neville asks Vytass at the town. "It's just through the woods," he answers. "Thank you," Neville says. They walk through the woods, armed. "You know Nev, they didn't do much to us," Vytass says. "Do you want to take that risk?" Neville asks. "They did a lot to us." "So there's only four of you?" Aaron asks. "We had five, one fell from the trees," Sean says. Aaron looks up. "Shit, that's one big fall," he says. "Don't know if he's dead or alive," Candice says. "This is one long fucking path," Sam says. "Do you want them or not?" Vytass asks. Their trip is fairly easy, that is until they get to the rope bridge. "Woah," says Dominic. "We have seven people now." "Let's go one at a time," Neville says. Everyone crosses just fine. "This," Vytass starts. "This is the tree we climb." "No," Neville says. "Why?" Candice asks. "We have guns. We don't need to climb this tree," he says. They walk for only about a mile. Then they see the boat. No one's on guard witch is weird. Neville runs up, AK-47 in hand. "What the fuck?!" Spencer screams. Spencer runs downstairs to alert everyone and get guns. Neville is on deck now, followed by the group. "Neville's here," Spencer says. "He has guns." Christian lies on a cot looking worried. Jason grabs a pistol from Keith's bag. He runs up and opens the hatch. "FUCK YOU!" he screams shooting. He's low on ammo, he hits Sean and Candice. Jason eagerly reloads but is shot by Neville. "One down," Neville says. Everyone rushes up, including Christian. Neville shoot the last of his rounds at them, only two. Both of them hit Christian. "Go!" Brent screams. "You're coming!" Spencer says. "NO! I lived long enough, GO!" he screams. Brent then lunges at Neville punching him. The group doesn't know what to do. Neville drops the gun, everyone gone now. "Fuck you!" he screams punching Brent. He pushes him to the end of the dock. Brent lay leaning against the side. Neville grabs him and attempts to push him off. Brent kicks him. Neville chucks him into the cold October water, he sinks. "These bastards," Neville says panting. They watch Brent sink. They walk away, Neville even missed where the group ran to. Brent swims to the shore in the opposite direction the group went. Neville goes downstairs, no one there. "Fuck," he says to himself. 'At least we got one of our refugees,' Neville thinks to himself. "Sean! Christian! Candice!" Vytass says. 'Yea, yea, they're dead. Shut the fuck up,' Neville thinks. He walks back up. "Where did they go?" Neville asks. Everyone silent. "We didn't see," Dominic says. Neville controls his anger. "Now do you see why they need to die?" Neville asks. 'Not really,' Aaron thinks. ---- "Jason!" Sapphire cries. "Jason's dead." "Mom! He shot dad!" Molly sobs. "Try not to think about it, hon," Brooke says. They take a break. They're almost to the city, but still in the woods. Their objective is to go away from the city, maybe find a town. Spencer sits on a big rock. Sapphire sits next to him. She throws her arms around him. Spencer feels weird and awkward, but hugs and comforts her. "What the-" Raymond pauses. "Fuck?" "That was an ambush, we're lucky to be alive," Keith says. Sapphire stops crying. "How can someone be so evil?" Steven asks. "That group with him was those fucking guys from the woods," Spencer says. "How did they find Neville?" Nathaniel asks. "The same way me and Raymond found each other. Destiny," Spencer says. "Do you really believe in destiny?" Nathaniel asks. "It was a joke," Spencer says back. "You shouldn't be joking after all this," Daniel says. "Sorry," Spencer apologizes. "It's pretty disrespectful," Daniel says. "Well," Raymond says. "Let's keep moving." They start walking, but Raymond doesn't feel good. He keeps stopping the group to do something. "I'm too hot and too cold at the same time," Raymond explains. He coughs. "Do you think you may have the disease?" Steven asks. "I hope not," he answers. "Should we stop?" Spencer asks. "Yes," Raymond chokes. They stop at a nice opening. "Well, at least Christian's with them now," Keith says. ---- After Bruno left Spencer, he met a 20 year old man named Victor Washington. The two had become real close, not seeing conflict due to burying themselves deep inside the woods, a tactic Bruno learned from Brent. "You know what, Vic?" Bruno says. "What?" Victor replies. "I'm finally accepting this," he says. "Accepting what? The fact that we're homeless?" Victor asks. "No," Bruno says. "I mean the world. I'm accepting that this is finally my fate." "About time," Victor says. At the moment, Victor is under a fallen tree. Using the branches as walls. Bruno is sitting on a damp log, admiring the hot coals they once called a fire. Victor crawls down to the bottom and opens his backpack. "Want some whiskey?" Victor asks. "Why?" Bruno says. "Because we're alive," Victor says. "So a toast?" Bruno asks. "Yep," Victor says, blandly. In their 'fort', they leaned spruce pines as isolation. They call it a cozy home. "Have any glasses?" Bruno asks. "Nope. Let's just drink out the bottle," Victor says. "Fine by me," Bruno says. "To us. The survivors. Finally accepting that this is life now," Victor says, tired. "Amen," Bruno chimes. They pass the bottle back and forth until there's nothing left. "That," Bruno starts. "Was the best feeling in the world." "Damn straight," Bruno answers. They laugh. "Soccer was fun," Bruno says. "Wasn't bad," Victor agrees. "I like music myself." "If we had some more whiskey, I'd drink to that," Bruno says. "Oh fuck yea," Victor says. They sit in silence, watching the stars between the trees. Bruno crawls into the other side of the tree fort. "Good night, Vic," Bruno says. "G'night," Victor says back. Category:The Last War Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan Category:The Last War Issues